


én itt vagyok neked

by mockerybird (csillagpor)



Series: anonim meme kitöltések [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csillagpor/pseuds/mockerybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sirius/Remus. Beragadnak a szükség szobájába.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	én itt vagyok neked

Sirius idegességében belerúgott az ajtóba. Remus szórakozottan figyelte.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ha a húsz különböző varázslat, amit eddig próbáltál nem működött, akkor a nyers erő fog - jegyezte meg szenvtelenül. Sirius morcos képpel nézett felé. - Egyébként is, nem te vagy itt az, akinek most gondjai vannak, Sirius... - tette hozzá halkabban.  
Sirius sóhajtott, elmormolt néhány keresetlen szitokszót az ajtó irányába, aztán lekuporodott Remus mellé a földre. Olyan közel, hogy az oldaluk összesimuljon. Remus nem volt az a fajta ember, aki különösebben kereste volna a fizikai kontaktust másokkal, még a legjobb barátaival sem, de Sirius tudta, hogy a benne élő farkas szinte üvölt a falka közelsége után. Észrevette, hogy egy-egy érintéstől ilyenkor, mintha elpárologna Remus addig megfeszített izmaiból a feszültség.  
\- Nagyon rossz? - ostoba kérdés volt, de Sirius sosem félt ostobának tűnni Remus előtt. Főleg nem, ha tudta, hogy ezzel segíthet valamelyest.  
\- Csak... fáradt vagyok, kimerült. Ilyenkor nehezebb.  
Sirius átvetette a karját Remus vállán, és közelebb húzta magához a fiút, Remus álla Sirius mellkasán nyugodott. Hagyta, hogy hallgassa a szíve ütemes dobolását, ami aztán nemsokára álomba ringatta. Sirius még sokáig nézte az alvás közben is gondterhelt, számára oly' kedves vonásokat, míg hamarosan őt is el nem nyomta az álom.


End file.
